Far Away
by Forever03
Summary: Haley has been living her life in New York for the past 4 and a half years, she's got great friends and has a decent job. And she's got a daughter she loves to death but she's missing one thing the boy she loved in high school. Will she ever see him aga
1. Sleepless Nights

**A/N** Ok I know I shouldn't be starting another story, lol, but I had this idea in my head and I had to write it! I don't know if anyone will like it or not, I'm a little hesitant posting it so I would love your opinions! Also thanx to my cousin for being my beta!

This is AU, and all the flashbacks are in _italics_. Haley's dreams are flashbacks; she's just remembering it while sleeping.

**Far Away**

**Chapter 1**

"Amy…"

Haley rolled her eyes at the drama that was currently on her TV. This was becoming a routine for her to watch these types of shows every night and she loved it. She couldn't believe she hadn't done this when she was younger, but she had always been living it so she guessed that made up for it.

She looked at the clock, it was only a little after nine, but the date on the side of the clock was what caught her eye the most. She smiled thinking of the memory that came with the date. That was the first day she had ever made love with her ex boyfriend. She was a little surprised she still remembered it; after all it was around five years ago.

The TV snapped her out of her thoughts as the girl started crying and screaming at the boy that was in front of her. Haley shook her head at how stupid the boy could be sometimes. But after all he was just a boy… He had a lot to learn and the girl would show him that.

Haley was brought back to reality when the door to her room was pushed open further to reveal and very sad looking little girl with a teddy bear in her hands.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mama they come eat me!"

Haley held back a laugh at how such a innocent little girl could say something that sounded so different to adults. She smiled and opened her arms; Lil grinned and ran up to her.

"Lil baby they won't ever eat you I promise." Haley whispered in the little girls' ear once she had gotten up onto the bed and curled up into Haley's arms.

"Really?" She looked up at Haley with her large deep blue eyes. Her dark hair was straight and was a mess. Haley couldn't help but think of her little girls father when she looked at Lil.

"Uh huh I'll always protect you."

Lil smiled. "Ok. Good night mommy I love you."

Haley kissed the top of her daughters head with a large smile, she loved times like this, just spending time with Lil and knowing her daughter loved her.

"Good night baby I love you too."

Lil closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Haley finished watching her show. Once it was over she moved Lil off of her so she could go to bed herself, she turned the TV off and looked at the clock one last time, letting the memories overtake her she fell asleep beside her daughter.

"Come on Hales, say it!" Nate smirked up at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"_Nate!" She groaned, that cocky son of a bitch he just had to prove a point. He knew he could get to her, she wouldn't deny it either. _

"_Say it!" He demanded knowing she was so far gone it wouldn't matter now, there would be no complaining about it, maybe later but not now. _

"_I was wrong ok! You win!" The laughter that was in the room a minute ago stopped. He let go of her with that same damn smirk on his face and she glared at him for a minute. _

_She was about to say something but before she could he was on top of her and had his mouth on hers. The few choice words she had been thinking soon disappeared as she opened her mouth, letting his tongue dive in and find hers. Their innocent tickle fest soon turned into a very heated make out session that neither one was stopping… _

_He only stopped kissing her long enough for them to get their breath and to sit up, he pulled her with him and placed his hands on her lower back. She was attacking his neck with hot open-mouthed kisses as he tugged her shirt up, causing her to pull away from him for a second so he could get her shirt off. _

_Looking into her eyes he tried to read what she was thinking but he couldn't. He took her not stopping him as a good enough sign she wanted him to continue so he kept going… He let her pull his shirt up over his head, not wasting any time kissing his well-toned chest. He sucked in a breath when her tongue flicked out of one of his nipples. _

_She looked up at him with curious eyes; he smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips while his hands played with the bra clasp that wouldn't come apart. He was just about to ask her to take it off when he finally got it; she now finally sat on his lap with only shorts on… _

"_Baby your beautiful." He told her sincerely at the shy look she was giving him, she was a little unsure of what to think about all of this. She felt kind of embarrassed though, sitting on her boyfriend in only shorts… She could feel he was loving it though. She smiled at his comment. _

_His hand started playing with one of her breasts and he started kissing her neck, making her moan. He laid her back down onto the bed and carefully let himself down on her, careful not to put not much of his weight on her because she was so much smaller then him. _

_He started kissing her again and with all the passion he had. She pressed up against him as much as she could; the only thing she could think about right now was needing him, wanting to be closer to him… _

_She ran her hands up and down his back and moaned as Nathan started sucking on one of her breasts. He started kissing down her stomach and when he got to her shorts he stopped and looked up at her. _

_She didn't know what to say or do she was so clueless. She had been raised to not have sex before marriage and now here she was, wanting nothing more then to be with him the way he wanted. She wanted it so bad so she just let all the thoughts free that were currently inside her head and smiled down at him. _

_He went back up and kissed her softly, looking into her eyes trying to read her again. But damn every time they were like this he just couldn't… _

"_Make love to me Nathan." _

_He was speechless for a moment. He knew how much this meant to her, and he knew that she knew he wanted her so bad. He hadn't expected that from her, but he would do anything for her and he defiantly wasn't going to stop now. _

"_Are you sure?" _

_Haley nodded. "I love you and I can't imagine giving this to anyone else I need you so bad Nathan… I want to feel you inside of me I need too…" She told him, for a second he looked like he was going to tell her no, because he knew what she thought about it, but now she knew there was no going back and he would give her just what she wanted._

"_I love you Haley James. More then anything or anyone else in the world." And that was all that needed to be said. _

"Mmm Nate..." Haley mumbled in her sleep. She rolled over and threw her arm over Lil and pulled her closer to her.

_Haley woke up the next morning with her head on Nathan's chest and her arm was slung around him. She blinked a couple times trying to rid herself of the tiredness she still had. Nathan's' arm was around Haley and he just lay there staring at the ceiling until he felt Haley move. _

_"Hey you." He grinned down at her once she looked up at him. She closed her eyes, remembering why they were both naked. A grin of her own spread across her face. _

_"Last night was amazing." She told him, he had been so gentle with her, so caring. _

_"You were amazing." He smirked. _

_She felt her cheeks starting to get hot so she buried her face in his chest. _

_"Hey," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. _

_"Hmm?" She looked up at him again and he kissed her for a brief second. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too!" She exclaimed, an idea forming in her head. He could see the wheels turning and laughed. _

_"What are you thinking, you want some more of this don't you?" _

_She laughed; amazed he could almost always read her thoughts. She didn't know what to say to him, instead she just crawled on top of him and so before he could say anymore she silenced him with a kiss. _

Haley opened her eyes, what was all of that about? She hadn't even _thought_ about that night for a long time. She glanced at the clock realizing it was still the middle of the night and she wasn't going to get any sleep, she got up and went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

**A/N** Ok so please let me know what you think, whether I should continue this or not!


	2. This Is Too Much

Far Away

Chapter 2

"Mama!" Halley heard her daughter yell from the other room. She sighed and stopped what she was doing to see what was wrong.

"Lil where are you?"

"In my woom!"

Haley smiled, she walked down the hall to Lil's room and she opened the door, which shouldn't have been shut. She shook her head at the sight that greeted her, there were books thrown everywhere, toys scattered around the room, her bed was a mess but one look at Lil and she forgot all about it. Her daughter was sitting at the little play table in her room with her tea set out and dressed up in a dress Haley had just gotten her a couple weeks ago.

"What are you doing baby?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

Lil giggled, "having a tea pawty silly." Lil had changed her voice when she spoke, trying to talk like an adult which caused Haley to giggle along with her daughter. "Mama play wit me?"

Smiling, Haley went over to the empty chair that was across the table to Lil, "of course!" She wouldn't ever miss out on a chance to play with her daughter.

Lil started telling Haley what to do and Haley listened attentively to her.

After they had been playing for about an hour Haley realized that they had to get ready to go, they were meeting her friend Brooke for lunch.

Brooke was Haley's best friend, they had met in college right before Haley had given birth to Lil. Brooke had fallen in love with the little girl instantly and had spoiled her rotten even when Haley didn't want her too. Haley and Brooke hung out whenever they could and Brooke helped her raise Lil while they were in college. Haley couldn't believe she was actually able to finish college with a baby to take care of but she did and was rewarded with a nice job offer. When Brooke met Lucas half way through college, they immediately fell in love and started dating. Luke soon became Haley's other best friend and Lil loved Lucas to death! She was like her daddy she never had and Haley was happy Luke was there for Lil like that. Brooke didn't mind either they would take Lil from Haley for a night so she could relax and know her baby was in good hands.

"Come on baby we get to see auntie Brooke today!" Haley exclaimed standing up from her chair and Lil got all excited for a moment, she loved spending time with her moms' friends, they were always so nice to her.

She dressed Lil in a better outfit and then changed herself. She called Brooke to let her know they were on their way and then left their apartment.

They drove for about twenty minutes before they reached their destination, a little family oriented restaurant in town.

Haley got Lil out of the car just as Brooke was pulling up. Lil got a huge smile on her face and Haley laughed.

Brooke got out of her car and walked over to Haley. "Wow look at you Lily, you've really grown!" Brooke smiled.

Lily was something only Brooke called her, and she called her that from the moment she had been named.

She picked the little girl up and swung her around making her go into a fit of giggles.

Brooke walked over to Haley and pulled her into a hug while Lil was holding on tight to Brooke. "Hey Tutor-Mom!"

"Hey Tigger!"

They started walking in and were given seats in their favorite spot.

Lil had gone back to her mom and was sitting on Haley's lap just listening to her mom and auntie talk. They had small talked for a little bit, while they waited for their food to come.

"So How are you and Lucas?"

Brooke's grin couldn't get any bigger then it was when ever she got to say something about her boyfriend.

"We're awesome! He took me out to dinner last night to a fancy restaurant and then we went out to a club, which was totally awesome we have to go there sometime together Hales! And then we went back home and…"

"Little ears listening Brooke!"

Brooke laughed; she looked at Lil who was just sitting there being ever so quiet. Haley rolled her eyes, she knew where Brooke was going with her sentence, she never ever held back talking about her sex life and that was something her baby did not need to hear.

"So how's things with you in that department?"

Haley gave Brooke a look and rolled her eyes. "Nonexistent."

Brooke sighed, knowing it would be no use to lecture Haley about dating again, she had made up her mind a long time ago and they had fought enough about it to know that she wasn't going to be changed.

"You should come out with me and Luke this weekend!" Of course! It was a fabulous idea, Brooke thought and Haley hadn't been out in forever!

Haley just laughed at that idea, "and who would watch Lil?"

"Mama! Me watch myself…"

They both looked down at Lil who had a proud smile on her face for coming up with that, Brooke and Haley looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Baby your too young, maybe in a couple of years." Haley told her little girl, she laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Haley look at her she's growing up so fast! Next she's going to be wanting a boyfriend!" Brooke joked and Haley threw a napkin at her.

"She'd better not! Luke would scare the poor little boy off!"

Brooke laughed, "Yea I could so see him doing that too! Could you just imagine? Luke is so protective of her!"

They went on like that for an hour or so, even while they were eating. But soon Brooke had to get back to work and even though Haley had the day off, she had some work she had to do.

"_Damnit Nate!" Haley yelled, she walked over to him so she was right in front of him. _

_Nathan looked down at her; she was a lot shorter to him. Her eyes looked like they had fire burning in them. He tried to look away from her but couldn't. He couldn't say anything; he didn't know what to say!_

"_Why? Why the hell did you do it?" Yea she was defiantly pissed now, she didn't use those kinds of words unless someone made her real mad. _

_He opened his mouth but no words came out. She would never know how sorry he was for hurting her, and he had a feeling she wouldn't let him try._

"_Talk to me!" _

"_I'm sorry ok! I'm so sorry Haley if I could I would go back in time and fix it but I can't!" _

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Nathan, you can't go back in time so what the hell are you going to do about it? Wait. You can't do anything about it! You told me you loved me, was that even true or was that another lie!" Haley was on a roll, and she wasn't going to let him stop her. _

_Ouch. Burn. He loved her so much, he never felt the same way with anyone else as he did with her and now if this ended the way he thought it was going to, he would lose the only thing that mattered to him. Maybe he should talk? How was he supposed to make it better after what he did?_

"_No…"_

_This seemed to make her even madder if possible. She closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them, knowing the only thing she could do even though it was kill her inside. _

"_Its over. I can't do this anymore Nathan, and I won't. This is too much!" _


	3. Singers And Fathers

**Chapter 3**

_A/N_ Ok here's the next chapter, I don't know what you all will think about it but let me know! Thanx so much for the responce with the other one, keep it up and i'll get you another chapter out soon! Sorry if there is a few spelling mistakes i'm in a real hurry so I didn't get a chance to do much about it. R/R Thanx!

**Chapter 3**

"Brooke!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Hurry your ass up I'm gonna be late!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom. She looked at Haley who was in front of her large mirror looking at herself.

"You look amazing Hales, don't worry about it." She told her, already knowing what was forming in the back of the other girl's head.

Haley just sighed. "What if I can't do it?"

"You will babe don't worry. You'll do just fine! I know you will, now come on, P. Sawyer is gonna kill me if I don't get you there in time!" Brooke smiled at Haley reassuringly and gave her a small hug.

"Are you sure Luke's ok with this?"

"Yes he loves watching Lily you know that! Now come _on_ Haley!"

Haley sighed, took one last look at the mirror and then left her room with Brooke right behind her. They left and Brooke drove them to their other friends club.

They had met Peyton right around the time they met Lucas, she and him had been best friends in high school but had never been together romantically. Their relationship would never take that step they just didn't feel that way for each other. She had soon become best friends with Brooke and Haley and fell in love with Lil the moment she met her, but who didn't?

Peyton ran a club she had helped open with Lucas's mom; it had become so big that they had ended up opening them everywhere. And once she had figured out one of her new best friends could sing, she got her to sing every once and a while. She had even helped introduce Haley to some friends she new to help Haley get into creating her own album.

It was perfect for Haley because she could work from her home if she wanted so she didn't have to leave her daughter somewhere with people she didn't know. She made enough money from it to live a comfortable life with Lil and they had a nice sized apartment on the good side of New York where her friends lived.

Once they got to the club Haley and Brooke went in and looked around for Peyton. The place was getting pretty packed and Haley had to sing not to long from now. Brooke went looking around while Haley went into the back, she found Peyton talking to some guy.

"Haley! You're finally here! Good, I was getting worried now look you go on in half an hour and then I need you to..."

"Peyton! Slow down!" Haley laughed, she looked at the guy Peyton had been talking to, he looked pretty nice.

"Oh right, Haley this is Tyler, Tyler this is Haley. Now come on you need to get read!" Peyton practically pushed her into a room to get read, she was always like this one the nights her club was open. She usually was calmer when they were all just hanging out together.

Tyler smirked watching Peyton talk to her friend and check Haley out; she wasn't that bad looking he decided as he left Peyton to walk around a little bit.

Brooke was at the bar after she couldn't find Peyton. Haley hadn't come back out so she had probably found her. She figured she would just talk to her later when she wasn't so busy. After ordering a drink she went out and started dancing.

"Oh I wonder where my little princess went!" Lucas yelled loudly throughout his house. He had a huge smirk on his face and his eyes were closed. He was rewarded with giggling coming from the kitchen.

He opened his eyes and walked quietly down the hall. He loved playing with Lil, and when Brooke was here they did even crazier things. But he knew this was one of Lil's favorite games they played even though she could never keep quiet.

He snuck into the kitchen and listened. The giggling was coming from the cabinet from under the island, the one they never kept anything in anymore because Lil always loved hiding there.

"I wonder where she could be…"

"Hmm… not in there…" Lucas purposely checked some of the other cabinets before going to the one she was in.

"Ah ha!" He quickly pulled the doors open that were hiding Lil and she started laughing Lucas laughed with her and pulled her out.

"You weren't sposed to fin me silwy!"

"Come on girly lets go watch some TV!" Lucas seemed to be as excited as her when he mentioned TV. With Brooke around he hardly had time for it anymore…

"Yay!" Lil wanted to be let go so Lucas put her down and she ran into the other room. He was about to follow her when his phone rang.

He picked it up even though he knew it wouldn't be Brooke, he wouldn't hear from her until later.

"Hey Bro!"

"Hey man, what's up?" Lucas looked into the other room making sure Lil was ok.

"Not much I just called to see how things were, and to tell you I might be..."

Luke didn't hear the rest he was cut off by Lil coming back into the room.

"Daddy come _on_ I wanna watch TB!" Lil was grinning from ear to ear and Lucas couldn't help but smile at her even though she was letting her attitude show. He forgot all about his brother for a minute.

"I'll be in there in a second ok princess?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute but then accepted his answer and nodded and went back into the other room.

"Luke, man did you hear me?"

"No sorry I got to go…"

"Why, your girl can't keep her hands off of you long enough to talk to your own brother?" Luke could hear him laughing.

"Yea something like that…" He hated lying but he couldn't exactly tell him the whole truth…

"Ok well I have to run anyways I have practice tonight. Oh and Luke, don't forget when my plane lands I don't want a repeat of last time!"

Lucas laughed, "ok well have fun and I won't!"

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Nate."

Lucas hung up the phone and shook his head. This was definitely going to get interesting and he was sure Haley was going to be pissed at him but she would have to get over it.

"Daddy!" He heard from the other room and shook his head; sometimes that little girl could get so impatient.

She had started calling him daddy ever since he had started helping to take care of her. No one knew where she had got it from but apparently she had heard it and decided Luke was her daddy. He was the only male that was in her life that she knew like that and took care of her. Haley didn't object too it she decided when Lil was old enough they would tell her the truth but right now it would be ok.

Brooke didn't mind either, she knew Lil loved Lucas and her both and she decided that as long as it was ok with Luke that it wouldn't bother her she knew Luke and Haley had no past together and were just friends and nothing would ever happen and it was just Haley's daughter calling her boyfriend her daddy. Which was ok with her.

Haley was ready to go backstage, she was just waiting for someone to come and tell her it was time. She sat in front of the mirror, checking over her appearance one more time before standing up and going to sit on the sofa that was up against the wall on the other side of the room.

The room was almost always the same, it wasn't as big as some of the other rooms, actually it was really small compared to the other rooms, rooms which she would usually get but Peyton had gotten some really good people to come and play so she figured her friend had put them and the bigger ones.

She thought about calling and checking up on Lucas and Lil but after a minute of debating it, figured they were ok. Lucas was probably playing a game with her or something. The thought of it made her smile, she was glad Luke and Brooke were there for her and her daughter, she didn't know what she would do without them.

Thinking about her brunette friend she wondered where she had gone off too. Well actually of course she knew, Brooke would have headed to the bar and then to dance, she just hoped her friend would still be ok by the time the night was over and she returned her to Lucas. He wouldn't like it if she brought his girlfriend home passed out like she did last time…

"Haley!" She heard someone yell before coming in, not even bothering to knock.

"Yea?"

"Your on in five." One of Peyton's assistants told her then quickly vanished again leaving Haley to her thoughts.

Every time Lucas saw the sight before him it made glad he was part of this little girl's life. She was sleeping on his couch with the TV on and her thumb was in her mouth. Lucas smiled and picked up the remote, turning the TV off before going over to Lil and picking her up.

She started to fuss a little bit but he quickly calmed her down.

"Shh its ok girly, I'm just going to put you to bed…" She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the room he and Brooke had for Lil and Haley when they stayed over.

"I love you daddy." Lil said quietly while he laid her into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

Lucas smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you to baby girl. Go to sleep now your mommy will be here to get you in the morning."

He watched her for a couple minutes making sure she was asleep before getting up and turning the lights out and shutting the room. He walked out into the living room and laid down on the couch, maybe he could catch some sleep before Haley and Brooke got there…

Nathan stared at the plane tickets in his hands for a minute before sighing and putting them onto his nightstand, he hadn't been to visit his brother in a long time and was excited to finally get to leave town for a while.

His coach had been riding the team hard lately and he really needed a break. With basketball season ending soon he would have quite a bit of free time until he had to go back.

"Nathan?"

Smiling, Nathan sat on his bed and looked towards the door where a very pregnant woman was.

"Where did you put the peanut butter at? I can't find it!"

He chuckled before getting up. "Its in the cabinet beside the refrigerator, the one on the top." He told her before going over and giving her a hug.

"I'm gonna go to bed I have to get up early again."

"Ok." The girl nodded and smiled at him. She looked down at her large stomach and then back up at him. He grinned.

"He's been playing with bladder _all_ day, you think he would give it a break but _no_!" She exclaimed loudly, rolling her eyes because Nathan was laughing at her.

"Yea you go ahead and laugh, this _so isn't funny_!"

"I'm sorry," he continued to laugh as she walked off to look for the peanut butter.

"Good night!" He yelled but she was already across the room.

"Night Nate."

He chuckled before going and getting into bed; this was going to be a great week he could already tell.


	4. Breakfast, We Need To Talk

A/N Ok here is some history, some people wanted some and I didn't exactly make a lot of it clear yet, but it will all come out sooner or later in the story. But here is some of it. Like I said, this is AU and so they all didn't grow up together.

Nathan and Haley grew up together and started dating the last year they were in middle school. They were still together until Haley broke up with him in her senior year in high school.

Haley met Brooke when she was in college, where they also met Lucas. Lucas and Peyton grew up together like Haley and Nathan, only Peyton and Luke never dated. Lucas and Nathan are brothers but they didn't grow up together or even in the same state together.

Brooke and Lucas started dating in college and have been together ever since, they watch Lil a lot for Haley and all four of them are really close. Lucas knows about Haley's past with Nathan but she doesn't know that Nathan is Lucas's brother.

Brooke and Haley met Peyton in college also and all of them are really good friends but Haley and Brooke are the closest. Lil is Haley and Nathan's child, Nathan doesn't know about. And all I can say about that girl and Nathan, remember, things aren't always as they seem. Well I hope I cleared some things up for you, if you would like to know more just let me know in your review! Now on with the chapter…

Far Away

Chapter 4

_Haley stared at the test in her hands. How could it be right? She looked across the room at the picture of Nathan on her nightstand. He would just love this! But would he even talk to her? And oh, what about her parents? They would be livid! _

_By this time there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to make sure, it could not be right! She picked up her cell phone and looked on it for the number she had called a couple of days ago. Once she found it she hit the talk button and waited for someone to answer. _

"_Hello?" _

"_I'm calling to make an appointment…" _

_The next day Haley walked out of the doctor's office feeling a little bit better. At least she wouldn't have to talk to Nathan… _

_Once she got to school that day she avoided everyone she knew and so far no one had caught her. She was walking out to her car and was almost free until she heard someone run up behind her. _

"_Haley wait!" It was exactly who she didn't want to talk to. The main person she had been trying to avoid all day. _

"_What do you want Scott?" Haley kept walking._

"_Please Haley would you just talk to me?" His voice sounded desperate and he looked really upset. _

_Haley reached her car with Nathan right behind her and once she had stopped, she turned around to face him. _

_She knew she shouldn't even be talking to him but she decided a quick conversation would be ok, after all what was the harm in that? After everything they had been through together was she really just going to leave it like this? _

"_Fine. Talking, that's it. My house tomorrow night at eight." She didn't let him respond she just got into her car and drove off, leaving Nathan there wondering if he would be able to fix things. _

"Haley?" Lucas had come into the room to find his friend staring at her daughter. She looked a little spaced out and he was wondering if she was ok after she hadn't responded.

"Haley!" He went over and put his hand on her shoulder, which seemed to shake her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Haley looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Are you alright? You looked a little dazed…"

"Oh! Yea I'm fine I was just thinking about," she looked over at her sleeping daughter, "nothing." She shook her head not wanting to talk about it.

Lucas nodded, understanding. He knew not to press her like Brooke did. She would tell him if she wanted to.

"Breakfast is ready and before you ask, no, Brooke did not cook. She's still in bed actually." Haley smiled at him.

"Ok just let me wake up this sleeping beauty here and then we'll be out."

Lucas nodded as his response and then walked out of the room, leaving mother and daughter together. He went to wake his sleeping girlfriend up.

Haley sat there for another moment wondering what had brought on that memory. She had been thinking about him a lot lately and it was bothering her a bit.

Maybe it was just Lil, everyday she looked more and more like her daddy with her raven black hair and her beautiful dark blue eyes.

Sighing, she leant down and placed a soft kiss on Lil's forehead. "Its time to get up kiddo! Luke made breakfast for us!"

Lil opened her eyes and smiled at her mom. "Mommy!" Haley grinned and picked Lil up and sat her in her lap. She was glad her baby girl was a morning person like herself; unlike Nathan who would sleep half the day if given the chance.

"Hey girl." Haley hugged her and Lil squeezed back as tight as her little arms would. "How was your night with Luke?"

Lil grinned and started telling Haley all about it while Haley listened intently.

After a couple of minutes, and after Lil had ran out of breath, Haley stood up while still holding Lil and took her out into the kitchen where Lucas and Brooke were.

"Brookie!" Lil screeched out when she saw Brooke. She had a huge smile on her face and when Brooke came over to them she held her arms out for Brooke to take her.

"Morning Lily, morning Haley." Brooke took Lily out of Haley's arms so Haley could go get a plate of food. She started talking to Lil about her night with Haley and all about the club and things Haley never wanted her child to know, Haley just rolled her eyes at them figuring it was no use to try and stop her.

Lucas looked at Haley and they both laughed as they watched Brooke hold Lil and Lil was nodding and trying to talk back to her like they were trying to have a serious conversation.

"How you doing Hales?" Lucas asked going over to Haley who had gotten her food and was sitting at the table.

She shrugged, "I'm good, I had fun last night thanks for watching Lil." She shoved another fork full of pancakes into her mouth and Lucas looked at her weirdly.

"Ew Haley that is so not lady like."

Haley slapped his playfully. "Shut up!"

He laughed, "You know I love watching Lil. And Brooke was dying for a night out with the girls!"

"Well having to be stuck with you all day and night I would be too!"

"Hey!"

Haley laughed and turned her head to make sure Lil was still ok with Brooke.

"I'm going to propose to her."

"Huh?" Haley snapped her attention back to Luke who had a silly grin on his face and was looking at Brooke.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me…"

"I get that!" Haley laughed, " I just had to make sure I heard you right, so when are you going to ask her?"

"On my birthday." Lucas told her in a hushed voice, making sure Brooke couldn't hear.

Oh boy this was going to be hard to keep to herself, she was really happy for her friends though!

"That's great Luke!"

"You have to promise you won't tell her Haley!"

Haley smirked, he knew what was going through her head and he was almost begging her, of course she wouldn't tell Brooke though.

"I won't."

"Won't what?" Brooke asked coming over to them with her grin ear to ear and she had Lil in one arm who was eating a piece of bacon.

"Oh, nothing we were just talking about…"

Haley looked at Lucas for help and bit her lip nervously.

"She was just saying she wasn't going to go to that new place that opened down the street again because there food wasn't that great." Haley looked at Lucas raising a eyebrow, like Brooke would buy that one!

Brooke just shrugged apparently not caring about their little conversation right now. "We should go shopping Haley, they have this cute new kid outfit that Lily would just love!"

"Oh boy and it begins! All the girl talk…" Haley and Brooke laughed as Luke got up and went in the other room, they were sure he was going to watch ESPN.

"Mommy! We go shopping?" Lil looked at her mother expectantly. Haley laughed; her daughter hung around Brooke way too much!

"Yea Tutor-Mom can we go?"

Haley stood up after she was done eating. "Ok come on you two, _kids_ lets go."

"Haley!" Brooke whined.

"Go tell Luke we're leaving ok? I'll take Lil and meet you in the car."

"Jackie hurry up!" Nathan yelled, he was standing outside his door holding it open.

"I'm _coming_ Nathan! For the fifth time!" Jack rolled her eyes as she came into Nathan's view.

"Yea you told me that half an hour ago, now come on Ben's flight's going to be here anytime." He shut the door as Jackie walked out, he grabbed her suitcase he had put down and carried it to his large SUV, the back was open already and had another suitcase already there, he put the one in his hand beside it and shut the back, making sure Jackie had got in the front ok he went around and got in the drivers seat.

He started his vehicle up and pulled down the long driveway to the gate, he pulled something out and clicked it and the gates opened. He smirked. Being rich defiantly had its perks. Jackie rolled her eyes and she saw the look on Nathan's face.

"How do you stand it? Living there all by yourself?" She asked after they had sat in silence for the last five minutes.

Nathan shrugged, "I had you there, and most of the time I have visitors if you get what I mean." He smirked and winked at her and she slapped him while laughing.

"Ew Nathan that's gross. Can't you just settle down?"

He didn't get a chance to respond as his cell went off and he picked it up off the console that was in the middle between him and Jackie.

"And that would be your hubby!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and took Nathan's phone from him and answered.

"Hey babe!"

Nathan listened to their conversation for a few minutes before letting his mind wonder to thinking about what his visit with his brother would be like. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and he was looking forward to meeting Luke's girlfriend Brooke who he had been dating for a long time. He had heard a lot about her and from everything Luke said it sounded like things were getting really serious between them.

"Nate?"

He looked over at Jackie who had a worried look on her face.

"What?" He looked back at the road, wondering what she was craving this time.

"Um… I think we're going to have to meet Ben at the hospital…"

"Jackie what do you mean?" He looked at her and looked down to where she was looking. Her water her apparently broken all over his new vehicle.

"Ah Damnit…" He cussed under his breath. "Ok I'm heading that way," he turned on the next street they came too. "Tell him to meet us in Tree Hill's emergency room." He told her seeing she was still on the phone. Jackie nodded and told Ben where they would be then hung up.

"Are you ok?" He asked glancing at her quickly; she looked like she was in a bit of pain.

Jackie glared at him. "You try having contractions and then ask me if I'm ok! Damnit I was _fine_ a minute ago!"

Nathan sighed, this was going to be a long night, but at least Ben would be there. He would have killed him if he weren't. Left in the room with his cousin having her baby wasn't exactly something he had planned on doing this morning.

"Mama I wan this!" Lil picked up a really short pink and while dress and rolled her eyes at Brooke who was holding Lil.

"Brooke! Your already trying to dress my baby like a hooker?"

Brooke just shrugged and Haley took the dress from Lil and put it in their cart. She laughed as Brooke and Lil went off looking for more clothes, Brooke was so good with her daughter. She couldn't wait for Luke and Brooke to have babies she could spoil and Lil would just love it having someone else to play with.

"Luke man I'm going to have to reschedule and come down this weekend, Jackie's having her baby and I think Ben and her are gonna need some support!" Lucas heard his brother on the other end of the phone, he sounded a little tired.

"That's fine, Nate. Tell them congrats for me will ya? Hey look I got to go ok but make sure to send me a picture of their kid so I can show Brooke! I'll talk to you later!"

"Ok I got to go anyways Ben just got here I need to go and talk to him…"

Luke hung up the phone a minute later. Great. This was just great; Nathan was coming for his birthday when _everyone_ else was going to be there.


	5. It Hurt, And So Bad

A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry it took this long to get this out! I have some friends over till tomorrow night so I've been busy! I hope you all will like this, I know its shorter then the last I will try and make the next one longer! Please R/R, your reviews is what keeps me inspired to write this, so the more I get the more I want to write for you! Well here's the next chapter, I'll try and get the next one up ASAP!

Far Away

Chapter 5

Nathan was speechless; the little boy in his hands was such a cutie. He really didn't know what to say, he was watching over him for a couple of minutes so his parents could have a little bit to themselves.

"Hey lil guy." Nathan almost whispered, when the baby opened his eyes and stared at him.

He was defiantly one cute baby, his little bit of baby hair was blond like his daddy's and he had really dark green eyes. His nose was from his mommy.

Nathan was amazed by how small this little baby in his arms was. He never imagined he'd be holding one… Not until he was married of course.

"Cody." Nathan looked up as Ben came out with a grin ear-to-ear on his face. He went over and took his son from Nathan. "That's what his name is. Cody Nathaniel."

"Ok so when is this party?" Haley asked not looking up from Lil. Brooke had come over and had been telling her about the party she was planning for Lucas's birthday.

"This weekend, on Saturday." Brooke was smiling; she was also looking at Lil.

Lil was on the floor playing with a couple Barbie dolls that Brooke had bought her the day before. Of course Haley and Brooke thought that was the cutest thing ever, watching Lil play house with the Barbie dolls.

"Brooke I don't even know why you asked of course I'll go!"

"What about Lily?" Brooke asked noticing Haley had only mentioned herself.

"Oh she has a play date with that kid Mike."

Brooke smirked, "wow Hales, your already letting her date huh, this little ones quite lucky!"

Haley shoved Brooke a bit, laughing. "No Brooke its not like _that_! They are just _playing_!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley. "Ok but I'm telling you kids these days are a lot smarter and will say anything to get to…"

"Brooke stop!" Haley was about to die laughing, she didn't want Lil to hear what Brooke was about to say though.

"I'm just saying!" Brooke smirked and looked back down at Lil again.

"Hey Luke."

"Nate! How are you? How's the baby?"

Nathan laughed on the other end of the phone, "Everyone is great! They had a boy and named him Cody."

"That's great! So when is your flight getting in this weekend?"

"Saturday, I wouldn't miss your party!"

"Of course you wouldn't I don't think it's about me though you just don't want to miss a chance with the alcohol!"

Nathan and Lucas laughed. "You know that's not true! But hey anyways, I think my plane is supposed to land around five. Just don't forget to pick me up Luke!"

Lucas rolled his eyes even though Nathan couldn't see him. "I won't! Don't worry ok? I'll have someone else get you if I can't…"

"Ok well look I got to run, I'll catch you later!"

"You too, see you in a few days!"

Luke sighed as he flipped his cell phone shut. He hoped this weekend wouldn't turn out to be a disaster!

"So who all is going to be there?"

"Just a couple of friends." Brooke told Haley. They were at McDonalds so Lil could play a bit while they were sitting in the play place talking.

"That's cool." Haley mumbled. She didn't know what to talk about, usually she had tons to say but now she just didn't feel like saying anything.

"Yea."

They both turned their attention to the slide when they heard shrieking coming out of it, and soon Lil popped out with a huge grin on her face and ran up to do it again, Haley and Brooke just laughed.

Haley was sitting in her living room looking at the clock. She didn't know why its not like she should care. She had her homework in front of her and was trying to think of what to write for her History essay but couldn't.

_After a few minutes she heard the doorbell, she sighed and got up off of the couch and went to answer it even though she already knew who it would be. _

_She opened the door to find Nathan standing there with a dozen red and white roses. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face but when she looked back up at Nathan's face that smile quickly faded. _

"_These are for you…" Nathan held the hand with the flowers out toward her. She took them from him and looked at him again. _

_He wanted to reach out and bring her into his arms but he knew he couldn't, she looked so sad though it was killing him. _

"_Haley…" _

_She bit her bottom lip wondering if she would regret doing this later. She stepped back and then turned around, not even saying a word to him and she went to put the flowers in a vase. _

_Nathan sighed; he shook his head, wondering if this was a bad idea. She hadn't told him to leave so he guessed it was ok for him to come in. He stepped into her house, shutting the door behind him and then waited for her in the living room. _

_She came out a couple of minutes later and it looked like she had tearstains on her cheeks. _

"_Haley…" _

"_I'm fine." She sat down on the couch and since he was still standing he waited a moment before going and sitting next to her. _

_He knew not to press her; if he did she was only get mad at him and make him leave. _

"_Look Nathan I'm not sure if this was a good idea…" Haley started, looking at the blank TV that was across the room. _

_Nathan put his hand on her chin and gently turned her to look at him. His heart skipped a beat; the way she was looking at him was making him want her even more. _

_Haley couldn't say anything; all the words she had planned to say to him were stuck in her throat. Looking into his eyes were dangerous for her, it was bringing back feelings that she'd had before. The look he was giving her was so full of emotions, she could tell her was so sorry and he loved her so much, but she didn't know what to tell him. _

_He had hurt her so much by one stupid accident. He had cheated on her with some bar slut, had she not found out from one of her friends she would still not know. She didn't think Nathan would have told her. He didn't want to jeopardize anything they had. She couldn't blame him, the night she had ended it with him felt like she had lost everything she had ever had. _

"_Haley I'm…" Nathan started but she put a finger on his lips. _

"_Don't say it Nathan." She muttered quietly. She knew he was feeling the same way; he wanted her so bad right now. She needed him so bad. _

_She pulled her finger away from his lips but he caught her hand in his and kissed the top of it before letting it go. He looked at her wondering if maybe he had gone to far, she didn't show any signs of anger though. _

_Haley couldn't breathe. As soon as his lips had touched her hand her heart started doing flip-flops. The way he made her feel with such a simple touch was incredible. She knew he knew it too, because the look in her eyes wasn't one of hatred it was full of want for Nathan. _

_She put her hand over his and started tracing circles on the back of it. She didn't know why and neither could she stop herself. It was like she had to touch him. _

_Taking in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, she wondered why it was happening like this, why couldn't she just be mad at him right now and yelling at him like she had planned. They weren't though, here they were sitting on her couch all alone at her house and all she wanted to do was to feel his lips on her. _

_She opened her eyes to see a look in Nathan's eyes she had only seen a couple of time. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't know if she could let him have it. Hell she wanted it too but what would happen after? _

_He brought his hand out so he could brush her cheek with it, when she inhaled deeply he figured it would be ok so he moved his face closer to hers, surprisingly she moved toward him and met him in the middle. _

_He didn't kiss her he just stared in her eyes for a moment making sure it was ok with her. She brought her hand up and put it on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Their kiss was intense, full of passion and everything they had been holding back from each other. _

_Only after they needed to breathe they pulled away from her, Nathan was surprised to see tears shining in Haley's eyes. _

"_Hey what's wrong?" He whispered scooting closer to her; he pulled her into his lap. _

"_Nathan you hurt me so bad…" Haley leaned against him; she had missed him so much._

_His voice cracked a little as he spoke, "Hales I'm so sorry. I never ever meant to hurt you like that…" He felt himself get teary-eyed. _

"_You did though!" She cried and he felt his shirt getting soaked, he let a few tears fall and then made Haley look up at him. _

"_It's going to be ok Haley I won't ever hurt you again, I swear." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead a few of his tears slipped onto her and she realized he meant it. _

"_I love you too…" She sniffled, letting him wipe some of her tears away. She didn't know what was going to happen or what they were she couldn't even really think. She just needed him right now. _

"_I need you Haley. So bad!" _

_She looked up into his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying by the look he gave her. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she pulled his head down to meet hers in another kiss…_


	6. Old Pictures

**A/N** Hey everyone! Thanx for the awesome feedback! Sorry this one is a little shorter, I haven't had much time to work with it but I hope its ok!

**Far Away**

**Chapter 6**

Brooke stared in shock at Lucas, who was sitting in bed next to her, hoping to not get hit.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke glared at him. This was just great, how was she going to explain this! Sorry was just not going to cut it this time!

"What about Haley!"

"Please don't tell her Brooke…"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he needs to know! If she finds out she isn't going to come!"

Brooke sighed, Lucas did have a point but she couldn't believe he had kept that 'small' little fact from her all this time.

"Brooke, please?" He asked looking into her eyes hoping she wouldn't say no. He smiled a little and took her hand in his. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt the frown she had worn a second ago leave and it was replaced with a smile.

After Luke pulled away from her she laughed at him. "Using my own tricks on me now huh?" Lucas smirked, knowing she wouldn't say no now.

"Well did it work?"

Brooke pulled him back to her, "fine I won't tell, but if she asks, I don't know anything!"

"Deal."

They grinned, "Come here pretty girl!" Lucas whispered and pulled her close to kiss her again.

Nathan has finally gotten home last night really late and had crashed on his bed and had fallen asleep instantly.

The next morning he had gotten up, ate breakfast, called Ben and then his coach, and then decided he should get his things read for his trip.

He started pulling out clothes and while he was digging around in his sock drawer he felt something on the bottom if it so he pulled it up. He was shocked, wondering how it had gotten in there. It was a picture of him and his best friend who he had fallen in love with in high school. It was of him and Haley.

The picture had been taken during the summer while they were at the beach. Both of them were sitting on her towel, she was sitting on his lap and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Nathan smiled remembering that day. It held a lot of memories and the one he remembered the most was that night was the first time they had made love. His smile soon turned into a frown as he remembered that was also the last summer they had spent together.

Shaking his head, he laid the picture on his nightstand. It hurt when he thought about it knowing he didn't know where she was.

He promised himself a long time ago if he ever saw her again he would never let her go. He had lost more then just his lover; he had lost his best friend. And he wondered every day what he could have said to keep her from leaving.

Nathan knew Haley had questioned his love for her, and he wished he had been able to show her just how much he really did mean it. He was going to… The night he had found out she had left.

He went back over to the drawer and pushed some of the socks to the back and took the little black and read velvet box out. He took a deep breath before opening it to see its contents…

In the box sat a silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle and two small rubies were on either side of it. It was beautiful, he knew Haley would have loved it, he just wished he would have been able to have the chance to find out.

Haley woke up the next morning, she felt Nathan's arm around her waist and she sighed. She had no idea why she had slept with him the night before, it just felt right.

_She was careful not to move, she didn't want to wake him up. She needed time to think about everything. She had let him come over last night with the intentions of yelling at him and them never speaking to him again, but look where she was. _

_Of course once they had kissed she hadn't looked back, she had needed him so bad when she was scared she had been pregnant, after she found out she wasn't she was relieved but also felt like she had lost something. _

_She had missed having Nathan to talk to, he had always been there for her, and he was always there for her to talk to. But that time he hadn't been. Could she forgive him so easily after what he had done? _

_Sighing, she closed her eyes and wondered how she was going to get out of this? But did she really want to? Why couldn't she just forgive him so they could at least be friends again? _

_When she felt Nathan press a kiss to the side of her head she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. _

"_Hey you." _

"_Hey yourself."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

_Nathan pulled Haley closer to him, "confused." _

"_I'm sorry Haley I love you so much and I need you, these past few days have been hell without you. I can't stand you not being in my life." _

_By the end of what Nathan was saying, Haley had tears in her eyes and she was smiling. _

"_I hope you can forgive me?" He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper, he was looking at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. _

_A single tear fell from Haley's eyes, she wanted to tell him so bad about what had happened and she needed him to be by her side. _

"_You hurt me Nathan…" _

"_I know I swear I will never do it again!" _

_Nathan wiped the tear off of Haley's cheek and leaned forward to kiss her nose. He gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her so she was lying on top of him. _

_She gave him a small smile, and took his hand in hers. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently, before lying her head on his chest and looking up into her eyes. _

"_Just don't lie to me again…" _

_Nathan got a huge grin on his face; he knew that meant she forgave him. He looked like a little kid in a candy store, all excited. And she could feel just how excited he was…_

"_I love you so much Haley!" Nathan kissed her passionately on the lips before flipping them so he was on top. _

_She chuckled, "I love you too Nathan!" It was a good thing they hadn't bothered to put their clothes on the night before when they were done, they would have just came off again… _

_He had a huge smile on his face as he started leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck, working his way down her naked body. He stopped once he got to her stomach and looked up at her, she was biting her lip. He smirked. _

"_Nathan…" He came back up and kissed her, putting his hand in between them, making sure she was ready for him. When Haley felt two of his fingers enter he she moaned and arched her back, wanting him to go in further. _

_He only left them in for a minute though and when he pulled them out he made sure she was looking at him. He kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arms around his back as he positioned himself to enter her. _

"_I love you Haley, forever." _

_She smiled and kissed him once, "I love you too Nathan, now are you going to keep me waiting much longer?" She questioned with a smirk. _

_Nathan smirked back and then with one swift motion filled her. _

_They made love over and over, skipping school that day, wanting nothing but too feel each other. _

Haley stared at the picture on the table in front of her. She had been going through her old pictures to put in albums and had come across this one.

It was of her and Nathan at the beach…

**A/N** I know another boring Author's note, but I just wanted to say I'll try and get the next one out sooner, and if you have any suggestions, or would like to see something happen in the story please tell me what it is you would like in your review! It might end up in the story! Please let me know what you think!


	7. Surprise Visits And A Letter

**A/N** Ok, sorry for the long wait I just couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go, once I started writing it just came out though! So here it is, I don't think its my best but hopefully its ok for you all! Thanks Susan for looking it over!

**Far Away**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast for everyone and Saturday was there before they knew it. Haley had dropped Lil off at her friends' house the night before, since her friend's mom had asked Haley if Lil could stay the whole weekend. Haley had thought about it, she didn't want to be away from Lil that long but she had Brooke and Lucas so it wouldn't be that bad!

Right now Haley was at her place getting ready, it was about twelve in the afternoon and she had to meet Brooke at her place by one. She had picked out a nice dress she had gotten when she and Brooke had gone shopping a couple weeks back, but hadn't had the chance to wear yet.

It was black and very short, Brooke had to talk her into getting it since she hadn't worn anything that short since before her daughter was born…

Haley had picked out a pair of shoes that matched and put them by her bed; she put her dress on and then went to put on her makeup, not too much but just a little. She smiled as she saw the silver earrings on her dresser, she hadn't worn them in a very long time but they would go pretty nicely with her dress so she put them on.

After she was ready she looked herself over in the mirror, she looked great and she knew it, the kind of great she used to look when she and Brooke went clubbing. A smile crept onto her face and she looked at her clock, she had to be at Brooke's place in twenty minutes, so she decided she'd better leave. She picked up her purse and made sure everything was off before leaving.

Brooke was in the kitchen with a phonebook in front of her, she had the phone presses to hear ear and a pissed off look on her face.

"Look buddy I told you to be here by…"

"_No_! That's not fine! I said by seven so you better be here by _seven_!"

Brooke hung up the phone and let out a deep breath; she threw the phone onto the counter and sighed. This was going to turn into one big mess she just knew it. And then, that wasn't even the worst of it! Nathan, father of her best friend's child, was going to be here in a few hours! She could already feel the headache, Luke better make this up to her later!

She was about to call said boyfriend when she heard someone at the door, figuring it was Haley she just yelled for her to come in.

"Haley I swear if someone else calls with bad news I will…" Brooke stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw someone who defiantly not Haley standing in her kitchen.

Haley was singing along to one of her CD's as she drove to Brooke's house, she was at a stoplight when she felt her phone vibrate, not bothering to look at the caller ID she picked it up and flipped it open before pressing it against her ear.

"Hey can you uh… pick up something from the store for me before you come over?"

It was Brooke, and Haley couldn't help but be a little suspicious with the way her voice sounded.

"Um… sure of course I'm right by the store anyways. What do you need?"

She heard Brooke's relieved voice tell her to get some ice cream and chips and a couple of litters of soda. She rolled her eyes as Brooke tried to get off the phone as soon as she could but figured Luke probably had stayed home and him and Brooke were making the best of their alone time…

Brooke sat on the living room couch, opposite of the guy on the chair in front of the.

"So you got here early to surprise Luke?" Brooke asked, after putting the phone down. One of her eyebrows was raised and after looking him over she decided he wasn't that bad looking at all.

"Yep. So your Luke's girl right? He talks about you a lot, Brooke right?"

She smiled when he mentioned Luke talked about her a lot and then nodded. "Uh huh. And your Luke's… cousin?"

The guy laughed. "No I'm his brother, actually half brother, Nathan."

Haley was going to love this!

"Well its nice to meet you Nathan! Luke only told me about you coming the other day, but its nice you could come and visit him."

Brooke started getting ideas in her head, questions kept coming and she couldn't help herself.

"Yea I thought so, I'm off for the season so I have a lot of free time and…"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Nathan looked at her a little funny.

"Excuse me?"

"Um you see it's just… well…" Brooke cursed herself. Great how was she going to get herself out of this one? Haley owed her more then she knew. But she had to figure out of Haley's sake tonight…

He laughed and shook his head, "should my brother be worried?"

Brooke laughed nervously for a minute and then heard her cell phone ring in the other room; grateful for the distraction she got up hoping that would be her boyfriend.

"I'll be right back…" She muttered and left Nathan in the room.

She practically ran into the kitchen and picked up her cell off of the island. She felt a little relieved to see it was Luke.

"Luke!"

"Brooke, baby are you ok?"

"Yes Lucas…" Brooke started to whisper. "Your brother got here early to surprise you, and Haley is coming…"

"Nathan's there?"

"Yes!"

"Oh shit…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "that's what I though." She mumbled.

"Ok look it will be ok alright, I'm on my way home now I'll just get Nathan and take him somewhere for a few hours."

"Ok well you better hurry up I'm expecting Haley anytime, and you so owe me Luke!"

Lucas grinned, "I love you pretty girl see you in a bit!" He hung up the phone, what he had planned tonight she would forgive him and then some!

Brooke put her phone down as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey do you mind if I get something to drink?"

"Help yourself."

She was about to walk out of the room when he stopped her.

"Um… earlier when I walked in… you thought I was someone else… Haley?" Brooke froze in her spot, she avoided Nathan's gaze, _think Brooke think_.

"Yea my friend, Haley uh…Haley Jackson was supposed to be coming over." _Damnit_, she thought, _I really need to quite lying to myself!_

"Oh ok… never mind then." She thought she saw a little bit of sadness pass through Nathan's eyes but quickly let it go, surely he still wasn't thinking about the girl he had knocked up was he?

Nathan opened the fridge door and pulled out a Pepsi after he had asked Brooke what had been bothering him. He watched her leave the room and popped open the can. Of course he wasn't that lucky, it was one in a million chance that they had been talking about the same girl…

Lucas walked inside his house a couple minutes later, "Brooke! I'm home!"

Instead of seeing his girlfriend in walked his brother with a huge smile on his face. Luke smiled he hadn't seen Nathan in years.

"Hey man! I thought you weren't supposed to get in until later?" He asked giving Nathan a manly hug and acting surprised to see him.

"Nah I wanted to surprise you, I've just been having a nice little chat with your girlfriend! She's a great catch Luke!"

Lucas laughed and nodded. "Yea I really love her, so how was your flight?"

"It was ok; well I met this really hot blond chick who was sitting beside me and…"

"Ok I don't need to know anymore!"

They both laughed and in walked Brooke. She was smiling as she went to give Luke a hug, but she didn't let go instead she whispered in his ear. "Get him out of here Luke, now!" She put on a fake smile as she pulled away from him and Luke smiled at her and Nate.

"Hey well I'm sure Brooke has a couple things to do," he looked over at her and rolled his eyes before looking back at Nathan, "so how about we go out for a couple hours?"

Nathan quickly agreed and he and Luke were out of the house within a couple of minutes and no later then five minutes after they left Haley walked in.

"Brooke where are you?" Haley yelled as she walked in the door, there was no use to knock; Brooke had always left the door unlocked, unless she and Luke were…

"Coming!" Brooke yelled from the other room, she walked in a smiled at Haley.

Haley set the grocery bags on one of the counters and looked over at Brooke who was biting her lip.

"What's going on?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Haley raised an eyebrow before opening Brooke's freezer to show her she already had tons of ice cream and then pointed over at a counter that was full with bags of chips and soda.

Brooke looked away from Haley and laughed nervously. "Uh Ooops?"

Haley laughed at Brooke's lame attempt to a cover up and went over to Brooke. "Come on spill tiger, what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing! I just needed…a few…extras?"

Haley shook her head letting Brooke know she wasn't going to buy it.

"Ok, ok! Lucas was here and I didn't want you to walk in on us doing it on the kitchen table!" Brooke said very quickly hoping that was a more believable story, she wasn't actually lying, since Luke had been here they just hadn't been having sex…

"I knew it!" Haley exclaimed, grinning while she put away the ice cream.

_Yeah if only you really knew…_ Brooke thought sighing as she went to help Haley put the rest of the stuff away.

_It had been a couple months after they had made up and Haley and Nathan were the cutest couple in high school. They were always holding hands and laughing and smiling at each other, and the never seemed to fight… _

_Everyone envied their relationship except those who knew them the closest who knew what it was really like. _

_They didn't fight so much but they did have their problems. Nathan had problems with his family and so did Haley. They had discussed living together but hadn't decided on anything yet. _

_A couple days after they had begun looking for apartment Nathan noticed Haley acting a little strange. He had talked to her about it but she had told him not to worry about it, that it was just that time of the month, so things had gone on… _

_About a week later Nathan had come to a decision, he wanted to be with Haley forever and now that they were going to live together, maybe this would be the right thing to do. He loved her and she was his family, he didn't need his real one that didn't care about him. So he had planned this night out carefully… _

_He went to Haley's house to pick her up, they were supposed to be going and signing a contract on a apartment they had chosen a day ago that they both loved, he got to her door and knocked. No one answered so he just went in, figuring Haley just probably didn't hear him and was upstairs or something. _

_He walked upstairs and opened Haley's bedroom door, figuring he would surprise her. "Haley?" He called out when he walked in, the light was off and it was really hard to see anything. He flipped a switch on, confused, he did have the right time didn't he? _

"_Haley!" He yelled again, he checked his phone and made sure she hadn't tried to call him. He had a worried look on his face as he tried calling her, only to hear her own cell phone ringing in the same room. He looked around searching for any signs of to where she would be but when he walked over to her desk he spotted a letter with 'Nathan' written of the front…_

**A/N** Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Someone From My Past

A/N Ok guys and gals, after the long wait another chapter is here! I'm SO sorry it took so long again but its been a very busy week! Thanx to my cousin for beta-ing for me at the last minute!

Far Away

Chapter 8

Lucas had taken Nathan to the gym, the one right down the street from his house, and they had been there for a few hours playing ball. They were taking a break and Lucas had just walked into the bathroom when his cell phone started ringing. No one was around so Nathan picked up his brother's phone and answered it in case it was someone important.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!" Nathan heard what sounded like a little girl's voice say, he looked confused. Did his brother have a kid? He sure didn't think so unless there was something he wasn't telling him…

"Who is this?"

The little girl giggled, figuring her daddy was playing a game with her. "Youw pwincess sillwy!"

He didn't know what to do, Luke had better get his ass out here and explain, but maybe this little girl just had the wrong number?

"Riiiiiight my princess…" He smiled a bit, the kid didn't sound that old. "What's your daddy's name?"

"Wukey!" The little girl laughed, having a bit of trouble pronouncing her dad's name.

Nathan shook his head; his brother had been hiding things from him! He wondered if this kid was Brooke's too?

"What's your name?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Iwy!"

Nathan chuckled, this little girl sounded so cute, she couldn't talk right but that was ok. Suddenly his thoughts went back to his cousin and her baby Cody. He should call and check up on them soon…

"Really? That's a pretty name!"

"Did youw fowget my name?"

"No! No of course not… baby girl, hold on ok?" Nathan told 'Illian' and then covered the phone so she couldn't hear when he saw Luke come out of the bathroom.

"You got a call." Nathan told him with a smirk on his face. Lucas raised one of his eyebrows and took the phone from Nate and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"What took youw so wong?" He heard Lillian's voice on the phone and looked at Nate, _oh shit_.

Luke muttered something and said a few more things to Lil before ending the call. His brother sat there waiting for an explanation, _shit_ what was he going to tell him?

"You didn't tell me you had a kid!"

"Um…"

"Uh what Luke? How old is she?"

Nathan was standing in front of Luke and watched Lucas sigh.

Lucas thought for a minute, he had to lie he couldn't tell Nathan the truth, not until he saw Haley! That was her job, she could tell him the truth! He decided to just go with Nathan's questions; after all he never did technically say Lil was his.

"She's four." Luke told his brother, grabbing for his water bottle on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucas just shrugged.

"Come on…"

"I just… didn't…"

"So is she Brooke's?"

"Uh…"

"Lucas!"

"Yes!"

_Damnit, now he was in for it!_

"Wow."

"I know…"

"So what's her name?"

"Lillian Tagan Scott."

Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all!"

Lucas just shook his head, after he drank some water he looked back at his brother. "Lets go play so I can kick your ass!"

"In your dreams man, in your dreams!"

Brooke and Haley were back out Brooke and Lucas's place setting up. They had everything done for the most part and were just putting up the finishing touches.

"So Haley, have you seen anyone lately?"

Haley looked up at Brooke surprised. Why would she ask that? She already knew the answer!

"Uh… no Brooke I haven't. You better not be trying to set me up with anyone cause if you do I swear…!"

Brooke grinned, if only Haley knew. Well, she wasn't really trying to 'set them up,' that was more Luke but she just wanted to make sure Haley wasn't seeing anyone tonight to make matters worse.

"Don't worry tutor-mom I'm not trying to do anything… But you do know some of Luke's hot friends are gonna be here tonight don't you?"

Haley rolled her eyes and Brooke laughed, "Brooke your terrible! What would Lucas say if he knew you were looking at his friends!"

Haley was just messing with Brooke and they both knew it, they just laughed for a few minutes as they got done setting the rest of the stuff on the table.

Brooke and Haley moved into the living room to take a break just as Haley's cell phone rang. She reached into her purse, which was on the table in front of her, and when she saw that it was her baby she grinned.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl? What are you doing?"

"Pwaying wit Toby!"

Haley smiled at Brooke who was looking at her strangely, she'd ask about that later…

"Really? Are you having a good time?"

"Yes mommy! I wuv youw!" Haley could hear the little boy in the background telling Lil to hurry up and laughed.

"I love you too sweetheart!"

"I have to go now Toby wants to pway doctor!"

"Ok have fun…" Haley's eyes got big as she just noticed what Lil had said to her. "Wait hunny don't play doctor! Tell him you want to play something else! Lil?" She shook her head; great Lil had already hung up. She clicked off her phone and put it back into her purse and tried to ignore the laughing that Brooke was doing.

After a few minutes Brooke went into the other room, she told Haley she needed to call some people, so that left Haley time to think.

She sat on the couch thinking about what Lucas had told her. She was excited for her friends but it also hurt a little, it hurt because she didn't have that. She didn't have someone who loved her and cared for her like that. She had Lil and she knew her daughter loved her but she still missed… No she wasn't going to think about him!

If she thought about him it would just ruin the rest of the night, and she didn't want that. But it was like she had no control over her thoughts and as soon as let her mind wonder it went to places she hadn't thought about in a long time. She thought about what life would be like if she and Nathan had stayed together, what it would have been like if she hadn't left.

If she hadn't of left, would she still have met Lucas and Brooke? But if she hadn't left she knew now when she thought about it Nathan would have taken care of her and Lillian, they could have been a family. When she had left him it had been out of pain and confusion. She didn't want him to hurt her again, and she didn't know what to do. So finally she had packed her bags and left. Leaving Nathan only a simple little note…

_Dear Nathan, _

_I want you to know I love you so much! You mean to world to me and I would never take back any of the times we spent together! By now you're probably wondering where I'm at. I'm so sorry Nathan but I left, you have no idea how hard it was for me to make this decision, but I did and now I have to live with it. Maybe one day we will see each other again, but don't count on it. Please don't try and find me Nate, I love you but its time to move on! I hope you can find somebody who loves you more then I do and I hope you will be happy, I'm sorry for leaving and I hope maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me. I love you…_

_Love, _

_Haley _

_As Nathan read the letter he saw his teardrops hit the paper while he had to sit on the ground because he couldn't stand any longer. _

_His Haley had left him, she didn't want him to find her either! Why did she leave though? He needed to talk to her again, to tell her how much he loved her and he needed her! Why would she do this to him! _

_Nathan's thoughts consumed him and he ended up crying himself to sleep right there on Haley's floor. _

Haley felt her eyes get cloudy as she thought about what she had written, if had been so hard for her to just walk away knowing that she would probably never see him again. She had wanted to just pick up and call him almost everyday for a year after she had left. But she never had, she was afraid of what he would say to her, she was scared he would tell her he didn't love her anymore and he didn't want her in his life. But maybe she deserved that…

"Brooke?" Haley yelled for her friend when she heard the doorbell ring. "Brooke!" Haley yelled again.

"Can you get that!" Brooke yelled from the other room and Haley rolled her eyes. She wiped the tear that hadn't fallen away and then looked at the clock. They were early whoever it was…

She got up and went to answer the door. She looked through the peephole first and rolled her eyes, "Luke don't you have a key I mean this is your apartment!" Haley teased him smiling as Luke rolled his eyes and pulled his best friend in for a hug.

"I left my house key here on accident."

"Yea I bet…"

Luke let go and Haley and they were smiling at each other. "Brooke's in the other room hey when are you going to…" Haley trailed off and her eyes got big as she saw someone walk down the hall towards them…

A/N Ok! I know, terrible cliffy! Please let me know what you think! Thanx!


	9. Lillian Scott

**A/N** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long I finally just wrote this and had my beta look over it for me! Its been a long week! Anyways, thank you guys so much for the response to the last chapter! 17 reviews for the last chapter that's the most I've gotten for one! Thank you so much! You guys can continued that… if you want lol! Well here it is, sorry it's a little short!

**Far Away**

**Chapter 9**

Haley froze. Her eyes locked with the person's in front of her. She never though she would see him again! Suddenly his voice shook her out of her current frozen state.

"Haley?"

"Nathan?" She was able to choke out, she looked over to Lucas, who didn't seem to confused that they knew each other. Wait… She got a confused look on her face. Why would he be here… _Oh shit how come I never realized it! Scott… and Scott! _

"You knew." It was a simple statement. Nathan just stood there not knowing what to say, he watched Luke talk to Haley.

Lucas's guilty look was focused on the door. He nodded slowly. Haley closed her eyes taking a deep breath, when she opened them she saw Brooke coming into the room.

"Haley?" Brooke looked a little distressed. "Haley someone is on the phone for…" She was cut off as Lucas moved in, showing Nathan who had been standing behind him so Brooke didn't see him.

"Nathan! Haley!" Brooke's eyes got wide. Oh shit! She needed to talk to Haley without Nathan there!

"Lucas wait… you know her?" Nathan suddenly asked his half brother. How could he have never told him about Haley? He realized it was a dumb question to ask after all, she had been the one to open the door to his place!

Lucas just gave him a 'duh' look. "I'm sorry man…"

Haley gave Luke a hurt look and then looked back at Brooke and moved away from the door and went over to her and took the phone out of Brooke's hands.

"Hello?"

Haley walked into the other room leaving Lucas, Nathan and Brooke all in the same room. Nathan finally came in and shut the door behind him.

"Lucas I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Brooke she'll be ok just give her a little time!"

Nathan stood back and watched them fight with an amused look on his face. He wasn't mad at seeing Haley; he was a little surprised though. He was a little mad at his brother for not telling him, after he had mentioned to him quite a few times that he had loved Haley so much, but after he started thinking about that he remembered the letter. His anger grew.

"Brooke." Haley came out of the other room with tears in her eyes; she went over to Brooke and Lucas, not even paying attention to Nathan.

"Haley? What's wrong?"

"Hospital…"

Lucas saw the phone still in Haley's hands and grabbed it from her as Brooke tried to get whatever was bothering Haley out of her.

Nathan just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He was mad, why hadn't she contacted him in some way? But he also hated seeing her there like that, he wanted to run to her and hold her and tell her everything was ok. But he couldn't.

"Hello? Ok… we're on are way! Thank you." Lucas clicked the off button and his attitude changed to being serious. "Brooke, take Haley to the car I'll be there in a minute and explain."

Brooke looked at him; she nodded knowing the tone in Lucas's voice told her not to argue. She went and grabbed Haley's purse and guided Haley downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as soon as Haley and Brooke were gone.

Lucas sighed; he didn't know what to tell him.

"Look Nate, we have to go I'll be back in a little bit ok just make yourself comfortable." With that Lucas started walking out but Nathan wouldn't have any of it.

"No! What's wrong Luke? Something obviously has Haley and the rest of you shaken up! Haley said something about the hospital, so tell me what's wrong!" Nathan demanded.

Lucas thought for a moment, he was sure Haley was going to hate him for this but Nate would find out sooner or later, and sooner would probably be better then later!

"Ok come on." And with that they both rushed out to the car.

The whole ride there had been silent. Lucas hadn't told Brooke what was wrong but she figured she already knew part of it, and that was why he wouldn't say anything in front of Nathan. But what Brooke didn't know was why Lucas had bothered bringing Nathan! This was just going to cause a huge mess Haley didn't need right now!

Haley was to distressed to notice anything going on around her, she knew Brooke was sitting beside her and they were going to the hospital but for some reason her brain didn't register Nathan sitting in the front next to Lucas, and that he was going to find out one hell of a secret in a matter of a short time.

Nathan was sitting next to Luke in the front, he hadn't said much since they had gotten back to Luke's place earlier and he had seen Haley, but he figured he would talk to her after things calmed down. He was quite curious though as to why they were going to the hospital. He glanced back at Haley every once and a while, wondering if she even knew he was in the car with them.

Luke had told him something earlier and he just realized something once they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Where's your daughter Lucas?"

The next hour was like hell for Haley and Lucas. Luke had to explain to Brooke that he had lied to Nathan without Nathan hearing him, and Haley trying to get the doctors to let her see her baby.

"Lucas you told him that Lillian was our daughter, how did you not think this was going to come back to bite you in the ass!" Brooke harshly whispered to Lucas, they were standing in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come out.

"I'm sorry Brooke! I couldn't tell him, she called me and what was I supposed to say! Oh, by the way Nathan that's your _daughter_ you were just talking too! I couldn't do it!"

"I told you this was a terrible idea, look at them they are just miserable!"

They both looked over to Haley and Nathan who were sitting in chairs actually next to each other. Haley just looked like she was in another world while Nathan looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Brooke ok!"

Brooke sighed and looked into his eyes, they were pleading for her forgiveness. She knew he couldn't take back what he did now but that still didn't change the fact that she knew Haley was going to kill them both later for this!

"I don't want to fight Broody, let's just talk about this later…" Brooke muttered, she was tired and they would work this out after they knew Lil was ok.

"Mrs. Scott?" They saw a doctor come in, and Brooke looked at Lucas with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, "I have no idea." He whispered, holding her close to him.

Haley looked up at the doctor, snapping out of her little world. "Ms. James." She corrected.

The doctor gave her a questioning look. "Her father is a…" Haley took a deep breath, she did know Nathan was there and she didn't want to say anything, she didn't want him to find out, especially like this but if she had to say it to get to see Lil… "Her father's last name is Scott." The doctor nodded, pleased with the answer.

Nathan looked up from his spot, Haley had just said someone's fathers last name was Scott. What the hell? Why was the doctor talking to Haley? Weren't they here for Lil? Shouldn't it be Brooke and Lucas talking to the doctor? He shot Luke a glance and looked back at the doctor, now clearly interested in what was going on.

The doctor took a moment before continuing. "Do you know the lady who brought your daughter in?"

"Yes."

Nathan's eyes got wide. Haley's daughter!

"Ok, well Lillian will be fine, she had to go in to get her appendix removed, we don't know what caused it to happen while she is so young but she will be fine. She will have to stay here for a couple of days, would you like to go and see her?"

"Yes!" Haley let out a breath of relief, as did Luke and Brooke. Brooke went over to Haley. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'm fine. You guys can go in and see her in a little bit…" She looked over at Luke who still wouldn't look her in the eyes. She sighed, "Brooke you guys have a lot of explaining to do…" She muttered, looking at Nathan for the first time in a few hours. "I'll be out in a little bit."

Brooke nodded and watched Haley walk down the hall. Nathan was sitting in his chair looking stunned. What the hell had just happened?

**A/N** I know another one lol, I just wanted to know what you guys think, I didn't think it was the greatest but please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Just Some Thoughts

A/N Hey guys! It's been shorter then a week! Lol I know, and this chapter is terribly short but its one of those in-between chapter that needed to happen. I just wanted to let everyone know what Haley and Nathan were thinking, I promise I'll have another better chapter up soon!

Far Away

Chapter 10

Haley's POV

I looked around at my friends, a little mad, and then my gaze landed on Nathan. What the hell was going on? I saw him for the first time in years today, I mean I don't even watch him play basketball on TV anymore, I used to until it got too hard. And I couldn't explain to Lil why I was crying while watching a game. Nathan caught me looking at him and I wanted to look away so bad but I couldn't, his eyes were too powerful. I saw so many emotions going through him, anger, confusion; he was surprised and looked hurt. And then he looked like he didn't know what the going on. I couldn't blame him.

I felt everyone looking at me and finally I looked back at the doctor, she is waiting for me to follow her and I hear Brooke ask me if she wants her to come with me and I tell her no, that they can see Lil later. The truth is I wouldn't have minded but I just needed to get away from Nathan and his eyes…

A couple more words were exchanged before I followed the doctor into the long halls of the hospital. It looked very busy around here, but yet it was still oddly very quiet. We walked down a hall and turned right into another one and then walked almost all the way to the end of that one before the doctor stopped beside a door. She turned to look at me and said, "Lil is in there, she might still be sleeping and she has a couple tubes in her…"

I nodded and told her that was fine, it wouldn't bother me I just wanted to see my daughter. She finally left after another minute I was so glad when she left I hate doctors so much and here I was going into my daughters room which was sure to be full of doctors later on… But it was ok I would live, I would much rather be around them and be able to see Lil then not.

Another minute passed before I opened the door, Lil was sleeping. She looked so peaceful but looked like she had been crying; she had dried tear streaks on her face. The sight before me broke my heart and I quickly shut the room and rushed over to my daughters' bedside and kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby girl," I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her. "Mommies here now." I sat quiet for a moment and then said barely in a whisper, "and daddy is here too."

At the thought of Nathan I pulled a chair over by the bed and sat there. What was I going to tell him? Could I really just say, 'oh and Nathan you have a daughter, you know when I left you I was pregnant!' I really don't think that would go over that great. I wonder if Brooke and Lucas will say anything? It would make it easier except they don't know everything; I just need to tell him. Maybe he won't be too mad…

Nathan's POV

Haley. She's here… She's actually here standing in front of me looking at me! I don't know if it actually registered that it was _my_ Haley standing here until now. She was staring at me, and I wondered what she was thinking, wow she is beautiful!

Lillian. Lucas has said that Lillian was his daughter, why isn't the nurse talking to Brooke and Lucas instead of Haley? Why was the doctor asking Haley about her daughter? Wait… Haley's daughter? Haley had a kid? What? Lucas had said… no… it couldn't be! Is Lillian Lucas's daughter also? Had Haley gotten pregnant by Luke? What the hell that couldn't be right…

Man my head hurts so bad right now, Haley is still looking at me and my mind suddenly flashes back to the letter she had left me. It starts hurting while I look at her, I want, no I _need_ to tear my eyes away from her but I can't! What is she doing to me? I open my mouth to almost say something but nothing comes out and it shuts again. Finally she looks away and talks to Brooke for a moment before leaving…

I needed answers and I need them bad! But I can't seem to gather my thoughts enough to ask what was going on, I just keep picturing Haley there, dried tear streaks on her face from crying earlier and my heart breaks just for a moment realizing that she wasn't mine and I couldn't comfort her. But then my thought goes back to why she was crying. Lillian.

"What the hell is going on!" I demand, looking towards Lucas. He knows I'm mad and he is guilty because he won't look at me.

"Lucas…"

"Broody maybe you better tell him…" I heard Brooke 'whisper' to him and watch Lucas shake his head no. "It isn't my place to tell him Cheery, let's go and come back later ok?" They weren't very good at whispering.

"You guys are just going to leave me here?"

My brother sighed and I could tell he felt bad but I didn't really give a damn right now.

"Nathan look Haley will be out in a bit to get Brooke I'm sure, when she finds you here just talk to her ok? She'll tell you." Lucas told me, how was I supposed to know if Haley would tell me or not? He was just assuming! But then again, I didn't really honestly want to have this conversation with Lucas, I would much rather have it with Haley so I muttered something to them and then they left, but not without promising to be back in a few hours to pick me up.

A/N Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	11. Part Of Him

**A/N** Hey guys! 2 chapters in a week! Lol, I hope this one was worth the wait!

**Far Away**

**Chapter 11**

She could almost hear it in her head, all the arguing that would be going on in a matter of hours – only she didn't know it would be minutes. She wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. No one could have been.

Haley had left Lillian for a couple minutes so she could go and find Brooke and Lucas. She knew they would want to see Lil, and even though she was mad at them right now she knew how much the loved her little girl, it wasn't fair for her to not let them see her.

Walking down the hall she spotted a clock, it was getting pretty late. She wondered if Brooke and Luke would still be there? Haley had so many thoughts going through her head she forgot about him. She didn't stop to wonder if he was possibly still there. She was too concerned with talking to her friends…

She passed a couple of doctors and nurses on her way back to the waiting room, but the place was not that busy. She guessed it was because it was getting kind of late. Finally she turned the corner and saw him.

Nathan had been there for he didn't know how many hours, and Brooke and Lucas were still not back and to make matters worse, he still didn't know anything! This place was getting extremely boring and he just wanted to get out of there. He was about to get up when he saw her.

They stared at each other, neither one of them able to move. Their eyes locked and suddenly both of them were put back in time, remembering what had happened over four years ago.

People were staring at them and after the third person to come and ask Haley if she was ok, she finally snapped out of it and nodded, she looked away from Nathan and looked like she was about to walk away but Nathan stopped her.

"Haley wait!"

She sighed; there was no way out of this.

He came over to her, "we need to talk. Do you want to go outside?"

His voice held no emotion and it scared her a bit. She had never heard him speak like that before.

"Ok."

That was all that was said for the next ten minutes as they walked out of the hospital and into the area that looked like a small forest with a walkway through it, that was behind the hospital for people to just get away for a bit of time.

They found a bench and sat down, but it didn't last for long, Haley couldn't sit, she got up and started pacing. How was she going to tell him this?

"Haley. I really don't know how to ask this… I've had a couple of hours to think about it since Brooke and Lucas left, and I really need to know…"

She looked at him again; he was looking at her strangely, he didn't seem mad which she thought was a little weird seeing as he was just finding out about Lil, she was sure Brooke and Lucas must have said something!

"Um…ok…" This was weird, talking to him had never been this awkward, they had always been so open and honest with each other but now it seemed impossible to even get a couple of words out!

Nathan took a deep breath before talking, he wasn't sure how he felt about this yet, but he had to know if what he thought was true. "Did you sleep with Lucas?"

Haley covered her mouth to keep from laughing, her eyes were wide with shock, Nathan didn't know? No wonder he was mad! She let herself laugh for a minute and shook her head, Nathan looked confused now.

"But Lillian…she's your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Lucas told me she was his daughter…"

Haley bit her bottom lip, she would have to thank him for trying later, but in the end it wouldn't matter.

"Lucas is the closest she has to a father."

"So you slept with some jerk and you don't know who her father is?"

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat, she had to tell him. She had to do it now. She shook her head and Nathan looked like he was getting mad, he stood up and went to stand in front of her.

"No Nathan I didn't. I know who her dad is."

Nathan blinked. He stared at her. Why was she getting so emotional about this? It wasn't like he was the…no… could it…

"Haley."

She looked him in the eyes. Neither spoke for a minute.

"Haley why did you leave?" His voice came out quieter then he had intended.

This hurt; it hurt so bad he would never know. She knew though that even though it hurt her it must have been killing him. She didn't say anything and as soon as Nathan said that, he could see it in her eyes, he could just tell.

"She's mine?"

Haley nodded, not sure what to say next, she wanted to just run away and go back to her daughter but she knew that wouldn't happen right now.

Nathan tore his eyes away from her; he couldn't look at her right now. He couldn't show her what he was feeling. He had to get out of here…

"Nathan I…"

"Don't Haley. Just don't." He muttered, he knew what she was going to say, nothing would help at this point. He closed his eyes and then opened them slowly; he didn't even bother looking at her as he walked away.

Lucas took Brooke back to their place and they were sitting with each other in the living room. They were on the couch, Lucas was sitting up and Brooke was laying her head in his lap looking up at him.

"So how do you think things are going?" Brooke asked him, looking thoughtful.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Brooke. I know they haven't spoken in years and if we were in their place and, don't you think I'd be a little mad if I'd just found out I had a daughter?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and took Brooke's hand in his.

"Well yea. I hope Haley is doing ok though. I mean her daughter just had surgery and now Lily's dad just shows up for the first time in years," Brooke narrows her eyes at him, "Which by the way is totally your fault! All of this must be so much for her! I hope she can handle it."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "yes Brooke it is my fault, but would you rather see Lil grow up without a father?"

Brooke sighed, "Well she still might unless Nathan and Haley can work out their differences."

"Well we can only hope the best for them right?"

"Yea."

They both stopped talking and just looked at each other, Brooke grabbed Luke's head and met him half way for a kiss.

"Happy birthday Luke." Brooke told him after she'd pulled away. She was smiling ear-to-ear.

Lucas kissed her softly again. "Thanks cheery." Suddenly he got the feeling this was it. He was planning on doing this tonight and he probably wouldn't get a better time then now.

He shoved his hand down in his pocket and dug around for the little box that was in it, Brooke looked at him confused as to why he would be looking for something right now…

Lucas had just found the box and was about to pull it out when the phone rang, ruining the moment.

Brooke gave him a small smile, "I'll get it Broody, and you stay here! I'll bring back the whip cream!" With that she got up and went in search of the phone.

Lucas groaned, why did the moment have to get ruined? He had finally gathered enough courage to ask her, and now he couldn't!

He sat there and brooded about it for the next few minutes until Brooke came back pouting.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nathan wants you to go and get him," she whined, "that means no sex."

Lucas chuckled and pulled her down into his lap and kissed her, making her smile. "Oh don't worry about that, there will be plenty of time for that when I get back!"

Haley stood there for a few moments in shock. Nathan had just walked away from her. Maybe she did deserve it but he just walked away! After a couple of people passed her she finally snapped out of her state and walked back into the hospital to go to her, their, daughter.

When she got to Lillian's room she was surprised though, she peeked through the little window in the door and saw Nathan standing by Lil's bed. She was still asleep but he was just standing there looking at her. She was going to go in but something made her stop, she just watched Nathan instead.

Nathan stood right by the little girls bed, apparently she was his little girl. She was cute, but she looked sad while she was sleeping. It hurt him knowing he couldn't comfort her, she was his baby girl… Even if he'd just found out he cared for her. And something made him care even more now, he felt protective of her and he loved her. He didn't even know her be she was a part of him. And a part of Haley. Haley.

He had loved that girl with his whole heart and she just ripped it out when she left. She never even said why she was leaving in the letter… And now here he was standing in front of his _daughter_ and now he knew why.

He shouldn't have left Haley standing there, he knew that. Even if some people might think she had deserved it, he now wished he could take it back. He was mad at her yes, and he wanted more answers yea, but he would wait until later. He wasn't sure he could face her right now. He wasn't sure he could face her anytime soon… He just wished Lucas would get there so he could leave. So he could run away from everything and have time to think about it and plan what he would do next. He just needed to leave.

**A/N** So what do you think? I hope it was ok, I know a lot of you probably want to see more Naley and I promise that will be coming soon enough! Thanks guys for all of your wonderful reviews they mean so much! I'm almost to 100 and wow! That would be so awesome if I could hit that! Lol, well tell me what you think. And hey, if you haven't already check out my new story When My World Crashes, its got an awesome response to it and its Brucas, its really good! I think i'll make that one into a full story, but it won't be updated as much as this one. Anyways haha sorry for the long note, hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Just A Simple Touch

A/N Sorry it took so long I would have put it on a while ago but every time I tried to upload it, it wouldn't work!

Far Away

Chapter 12

It had been a couple days and Nathan and Haley hadn't talked. Brooke and Haley had talked a couple times but Haley wouldn't talk to Lucas. Lil had come home a day ago and Haley was staying home with her, they hadn't left the house for any reason. Right now they were in Haley's room and Haley was reading Lil a story.

"Mommy did they wiv haply ever after?" Lil asked looking up at her mom.

Haley smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. Suddenly all her thoughts were on Nathan and she couldn't talk for a second, Lil's voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Did they?"

"Of course they did baby, now go along and brush your teeth, its almost time for you to go to bed." Haley hugged Lil and pushed her off towards the bathroom with Lil just rolling her eyes at her mom.

After Lil was out of the room, Haley sighed and plopped back down onto her bed. Nathan. Why did she have to think about him? Why was he even on her mind?

She didn't have the answers but he was, he was in her mind and she was going crazy because of it, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he had just left her standing outside the hospital and she couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at Lil when he was in her room. He hadn't talked to her since that night, but she knew he was still at Lucas and Brooke's house. Brooke had told her.

Brooke had also told her Nathan seemed miserable, but he never mentioned Haley or Lil. He didn't ask questions, he didn't seem like he wanted to know anything. The only time Nathan seemed truly happy was when he was playing ball with Luke. And that was from what Luke had told Brooke who had told Haley.

Haley wished she could talk to Luke but she couldn't bring herself to, after all this time and everything she had told him, he couldn't tell her about Nathan. He knew how she felt, hell Luke probably knew more about Haley and Nathan than Brooke did, simply because sometimes Haley felt a little closer to him then his almost-fiancée.

"Mommy?"

Haley smiled at her little girl when she came back in, "yea babe?"

"Can I sweep wit you?"

She didn't even wait for an answer before crawling into her moms' bed and snuggling up next to her.

"Of course girly. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Uh huh!"

Haley kissed the top of her forehead, "ok then go to sleep sweetie. We have a lot to do tomorrow! Goodnight I love you."

Haley wrapped an arm around her daughter and reach to turn the light off right quick.

"Wuv you too mommy."

After a couple minutes Haley heard Lil's even breathing and knew she was asleep. She smiled for a moment and then carefully got out of bed, being as quiet as she could so Lil wouldn't wake up. She got to her door and looked back for a minute before shutting it and walking into her kitchen.

She let out a sigh knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, which was ok she could just sit and think about what to do. She knew she had had a couple of days to think about everything already but she still couldn't come up with an answer. There was one thing that was bothering her a lot, would Nathan want to be in his daughter's life?

Haley didn't really have time to think about it much before she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it wondering who would be here this late? It was almost twelve o'clock already! Wondering if everything was ok with Brooke and Lucas she quickened her pace a little bit, quickly forgetting who else it could be.

She wasted no time in opening it, but once it was opened it was like time froze.

"Hi."

"H…hi." She didn't know how she was even able to say such a simple word. It was like it had been stuck in her throat…

Nathan stood in front of her, he had been driving around and since Luke had told him where she lived he had decided to come and see her, he didn't know why but it was just this feeling and he had ended up here… Now he was standing close to her and his heart was beating extremely fast and his breath was caught in his throat.

Haley wanted to ask him what he was doing here but she couldn't say anything, the sight of him standing in front of her was driving her crazy! He looked so hot standing there and he heart was beating faster and faster and she wasn't even able to think anymore. Suddenly all the feeling she'd had before rushed over her, ones that she'd only thought about a couple of times since she'd left and one's she would only feel for him. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy and started to lean a little…

Nathan put his hand up to catch her in case she fell and when it touched her shoulder they both almost jumped from the shock it gave them both. He quickly pulled his hand back and watched Haley look away from him.

"Haley I…"

She looked at him and he stopped talking. She reach out to touch his face and he saw a look that he hadn't seen in years, so many emotions were going through them both Nathan thought he might die if she ever moved her hand away. He put his hand on her cheek and when she didn't move away from him they moved closer to each other…

The next few minutes seem to go by very quickly while Haley allowed Nathan to shove his tongue in her mouth and they were in a very heated makeout session. They had somehow found their way into the living room, Haley had kicked the door shut behind them and she led Nathan to the couch.

"Haley…" Nathan moaned as she started kissing his neck and he pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the couch.

His hands were going up and down her back as she sucked at the spot on his neck she knew drove him crazy. She let him put his hands up the back of his shirt wanting to feel at least some of his skin on hers; his touch was driving her insane. She had missed it more then both of them had imagined.

Nathan rubbed her back up and down for a minute before kissing her and leaning them both down so they were laying on the couch now.

"Nathan I missed you…" She mumbled between kisses, within the next few minutes both of their clothes were spread all across the room, both of them forgetting about the little girl only a couple of rooms over.

"Mmm Haley…"

"Haley."

"Haley!"

Haley blinked and snapped out of the daze she was in. Nathan was staring at her with concern on his face. He had moved so he was a little further away. Had that really just been a daydream?

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She looked at him with a confused look on her face for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine…" She needed to pull it together… Nathan was standing there in front of her looking so hot… she just wanted to rip his shirt… _no Haley don't think like that_.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked, looking past her into the room. Haley gave him a small smile her face was turning red.

"Sure."

A/N Hey guys! I am SO sorry its taken two weeks to update, I didn't have this beta-d so I hope it's not too terrible. I'm been terrible busy, I was at my friends last week and I was hanging out with my friends on the weekend and Monday I went to the beach. I've been caught up in drama this whole week with my bf breaking up with me and my best friend telling me if I went out with my ex again he would walk away from our friendship… I dunno lol. Well I hope this chapter didn't suck too much and I'm sorry its short, please let me know what you think!


	13. A Father's Touch

Far Away

Chapter 13

Nathan had settled himself on the couch in Haley's living room while Haley made them both some hot chocolate. He couldn't help but wonder what Haley had been thinking before she let him in, bit he would ask her later.

The room had pictures all around it of Haley and Lily and Brooke and Luke. Nathan smiled a bit, seeing how happy his… daughter… was in all of these pictures. She was so adorable. In one she was on Luke's shoulders laughing at something and Luke was grinning ear-to-ear with Brooke on one side and Haley on another, both of the girls were looking up at the little girl on Luke's shoulder laughing.

The picture beside was of a littler girl being held in Brooke's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket that said princess. Brooke had a huge grin on her face but wasn't looking directly towards the camera, Nathan assumed she had been watching Lucas who probably had been somewhere by them.

There was another picture on a little table in a corner that held the telephone also; it was of Lil as a baby and Haley holding Lil while sitting in a rocking chair. She was looking down smiling at her daughter, and Nathan guessed Lil hadn't been that old in that picture, maybe a couple of weeks, if that. He smiled and went over to it and picked it up to examine it closer.

"That was taken right after we got home from the hospital."

Nathan turned around, putting the picture down and saw Haley standing there, two cups in her hand and she was biting her lip, looking unsure of what to say next.

"She looks so peaceful…" Nathan said quietly, looking at the picture once more before going and taking a cup from Haley. "Thanks…"

She nodded. "She looks peaceful yea, but about ten seconds afterwards she was crying her little eyes out and wouldn't go to sleep for hours…" Haley smiled a bit and went and sat on the couch, with Nathan following her.

They both sat in silence for a bit, neither of them knowing what to say to break it. Haley tried to avoid Nathan's eyes, with what she had been thinking not long before she didn't know if she could keep his hands off of him if their eyes locked.

"Haley I'm sorry." Nathan told her, barely above a whisper. Haley was about to open her mouth and say something but was cut off by Nathan. "Let me finish." She nodded.

"I shouldn't have left like that the other day, I should have stayed and talked to you. But after just seeing you again and then finding out I had a daughter, I couldn't handle it."

"I should be the one apologizing Nathan, I'm the one who kept your child from you all this time…"

He sighed, "I really honestly don't think there is anything you could say to make me feel any better about that, I missed out a lot of my daughter growing up and there is no way I can get that back. But now I have a chance…"

Haley looked at him but quickly looked away, she was afraid of what he was going to say, would he want to take Lil away from her? She couldn't blame him but that little girl was her life!

After taking a deep breath he continued, "I want to be in Lil's life Haley. I want to watch my daughter grow up and I want to teach her things, I want to be there for her…"

Haley looked at him and smiled. "Of course Nathan, I wouldn't ever dream of keeping her from you now! I know there is nothing to make it better that you missed so much but I am sorry. I should have told you…"

Nathan nodded. "Its ok Haley. I think I can understand why you did it. Brooke and Lucas kind of helped me out there. I have had a bit to think about it, and I can forgive you, I mean I do, but I'm still mad you kept something so important from me."

Haley looked away, what could she really say now?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you leave?"

She had been dreading that question, she knew it would come up eventually but she still wasn't prepared to hear it let alone answer it.

"Nathan I…" She stopped. He had caught her gaze and she gulped.

"Mommy!"

Nathan and Haley quickly snapped out of their daze they were both in and looked towards the room where the scream had come from. Haley got up from the couch, thankful for the distraction.

"Coming sweetheart!" Haley yelled, Lil had probably woken up from a nightmare and she hurried into her bedroom where Lil still was, unaware that Nathan was still following her.

"Mommy…" Lil had tears streaming down her face, "mommy they twy to eat me 'gin." She hiccupped because she was crying so hard.

"Aw baby…" Haley frowned and went over and picked Lil up and held her in her lap. "They will never get you ok? Mommy swears! Its ok shhh don't cry…"

"Haley…" That was when Haley noticed Nathan had followed her. He was standing right in front of her and had a frown on his face also. He looked concerned and she figured she better tell him Lil was ok.

"Its ok Nathan you can wait in the other room she just had a bad dream I…" Haley stopped mid-sentence when Nathan picked up the crying girl from Haley and held her in his arms.

Haley was speechless. She hadn't expected him to do that, and to add to her shock she was even more surprised when Lil quieted almost immediately after Nathan had taken her.

"Go to sleep baby ok? Your fine." Nathan kissed Lil's forehead then looked at Haley who was still sitting on the bed.

"Where's her room?" He asked her after Lil had fallen back asleep, which had only taken a minute.

"The room across from mine…" Haley muttered still shocked from Nathan's actions. He nodded and left the room; Haley guessed he was going to put Lil in her own bed.

She sighed and lay back onto her bed, not really feeling like going to talk to Nathan right now. She figured he would leave eventually. But he didn't and within a couple of minutes of leaving her room he came back in.

Nathan stayed in her doorway watching her, she didn't see him but she could feel his eyes on her, her eyes were closed and she was hoping he would get the hint and leave. But he didn't. After a minute of watching her he went and sat on her bed beside her.

"Hales…" He spoke softly.

"Mmm." Haley groaned rolling on her side, facing away from him with her eyes still closed.

"I put Lil in her bed."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Haley." His voice was a bit more serious then before.

"What Nathan?" Haley muttered rolling over, opening her eyes, quite annoyed with him still being there even though she was thankful he had gotten Lil to bed. She did not expect what she got when she turned back over.

Nathan had moved further into the room, closer to her. He was standing right above her now and when Haley turned over they locked eyes and Haley's breath caught.

He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful, and he had to touch her. He brushed some hair that had fallen across her face out of the way and when he touched her, his breath caught. He knew he still had feelings towards her but when he touched her it was like a million little tingles shot through him, it was one of the most amazing feelings he had ever felt. And he was amazed he still felt it after all these years.

Haley was loosing it; it was like time was standing still. Every second that passed seemed like hours, every breath she took it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to get out. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, he looked so amazing standing right over her the way he was and somehow their faces were only a few inches apart. The light was still off and the only light was shining in from the living room, which wasn't much. She could see him clearly though, and she could tell he was being affected as much as she was.

They moved closer and closer until they met in a soft kiss…

A/N Hey guys sorry it took so long! Life's been in the way... I dunno if I rushed this a little to fast, let me know what you think! Hope you like it, please review and let me know!


	14. This Woman And This Man

A/N I am soooo sorry to you guys! I Know its been almost a yearbut life really has got in the way! I got a job and i'm not doing to good in highschool, I got engaged and am busy with all sorts of things. I know, that really shouldn't be an excuse, so many people on here have more to do and they still take the time to update! Anyways, I hope if you all are still reading this that you will review and tell me if you want me to continue this or not, and if this chapter is any good, I personally think its crap and I haven't even done a spell check on it so I know a couple of words are spelled wrong, sorry about that. I know a lot of you will be disapointed with this chapter but it is a filler, I promise the next will be better if you want me to continue, please review and let me know! Thank you!

Far Away

Chapter 14

_Haley was loosing it; it was like time was standing still. Every second that passed seemed like hours, every breath she took it seemed like it was getting harder and harder to get out. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, he looked so amazing standing right over her the way he was and somehow their faces were only a few inches apart. The light was still off and the only light was shining in from the living room, which wasn't much. She could see him clearly though, and she could tell he was being affected as much as she was._

_They moved closer and closer until they met in a soft kiss…_

Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back.

"Nathan..." Her face face was void of all emotions as she turned away from him.

He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Nathan muttered before getting up and walking out.

Haley didn't bother to go after him. She saw the lights go out and then heard the door open and close and the automatic lock click. He had left...

She didn't know why she pulled away and she sure as hell didn't know why she just let him walk away without explaining to him. But didshe really have anything to explain? Was there even a reason why she pulled away from the kiss?

Haley thought it was wrong. She had her daughter to think about now and Nathan had his own life and she was too caught up in the moment to realize it would never work, even though Nathan knows about his daughter. And that's what she kept telling herself. Over and over until she finally fell asleep.

She woke up to Lil poking her. Something she always did when her mommy wouldn't get up right away.

Haley groaned and rolled over and then realized it was her daughter he was giving her this rude awakening so she tried to keep her eyes open and smiled the best she could.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling today?"

Lil smiled. "Betters. Can I haves my breakfasts now?"

Haley laughed a little. She wasn't sure how her daughter was becoming more of a morning person then she was. But Haley nodded and sat up, pulling Lil into the bed with her.

"What do you want punkin?"

Lil's eye's got huge for a minute thinking of any possible thing to eat and then she got it! "Choc-o-let..."

Haley laughed, wondering what Brooke had been feeding Lil, she wasn't supposed to have many sweets! "You can't have chocolate for breakfast baby, that's not good for you!" She told Lil and then started tickling her which resulted in Lillian laughing her little head off and trying to get away.

"Okay's okay's!" Lil finally screamed while laughing hard, "Bu-Berry Pancakes!"

Haley finally stopped her tickle torcher and agreed with Lil and then they both got up and cooked breakfast together, with Lil trying to help which really ended up making a bigger mess then necasary, but that was ok she would deal with it later.

After they had eaten breakfast Haley decided that they both needed some fresh air so they were going to go for a walk, it was getting cool out so it would be pretty nice out today.

Brooke rolled over and lazily opened her eyes when she hit something, or rather, someone. She smiled when she realized it was Lucas. And he was awake and watching her sleep.

"Morning Broody!" She said with a grin on her face before she stretched.

Lucas grinned. "Good morning Cheery did you sleep good?"

Brooke smirked. "Better than I have in a very long time!"

"Good. Now come on and get up we have the day all to ourselves, no work, no Nathan, just you...me... and whatever we want to do!" Lucas told her happily and gave her a peck on the lips before getting out of bed.

Brooke groaned, "then why can't we just stay in bed?"

"Because I have a suprise for you!" He said and Brooke thought he was nuts for waking her up this early and thinking she would get out of bed when they had nothing better to do then hace hot passionate sex all day...

Nathan had got out of bed much later then he was used to and was now at the gym. He needed to work out his frustrations with Haley. What had he done wrong? All he had done was kiss her, she had kept his child away from him for years! She had no right to be angry with him!

He was mad. Worse than he had been last night, which was why he had left so sudden. He knew if he had stayed he would have said things he would have regretted, and he didn't want to take that chance. Haley may deserve some of the things he has to say but a small part of him doesn't want her to just get up and leave again, he's been pissed with her but he does not want her to leave again.

_So what of things? What do I do? Should I go back and talk with Haley or should I let her come to me this time? What about Lil?_

Nathan had all these questions running through his head as he finished at the gym. He needed to clear his head some more, the gym wasn't doing any good so he though that the fresh air might work...

TBC


	15. AN 1

A/N 1

Hey guys, I know it's been forever but life just keeps getting in the way… And I'll admit I'm lazy and haven't been in a writing mood. But I think its slowly coming back! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I kind of don't know where I want to go with it though so if any of you (even though I don't deserve any reviews) have any ideas that could help please review and let me know and I'll try and get another chapter our ASAP!


End file.
